GX Twenty Years Later
by Reanna Morton and Aeryk
Summary: Alexei's shown outstanding marks during the soccer game, but what lies in wait on the next day? Find out when Chapter 7 is released unto the public! Oh, and don't forget to bring some popcorn for the show! Heehee...
1. Paradox's Threat

_**Uhmmm... okay... please bare with me, guys... this would be my first fanfic / story thing so... uhmmm... yeah.. ;;;**_

_**I guess I'll give a shot at a not as much done Alternate Universe Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfic, depsite my wishes and wants to do a Battle City, or something from the first series. I appologize for my lack of creativity with some parts, but despite this, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my first fanfic! It won't be much, but it's a start... so as I said before, please bare with me... well, without further adue, I give you the first chapter of this A.U. Fan Fiction.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Zelda Truesdale, Rachel Bolt, Ariel Kaiba, or any affiliated characters to Yu-Gi-OhThough I really wish I did... .. The makers of Yu-Gi-Oh and my dear friend, Ruin Queen of Oblivion(As is her penname) does.**_

**Chapter One**

**Arrival; Paradox's Threat**

A jet soared over the ocean towards the famous Duel Academy Island, transporting the newest, and some returning, students to the famed Academy. Amungst those within the plane, in the back by herself, resided a boy with short-cut light brown hair, though with bangs that were able to cover his eyes, and blue eyes; wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a white trench coat with the letters "D.A" on both sides of the collar, beside him was a backpack, and a Duel Xero. At the front were two of the best Duelists- both returning students, of course- at the Academy; Zelda Truesdale and Rachel Bolt. Rachel's brown hair was long and her blue eyes caught the morning sun as she looked out the window.

The boy sighed as rested his head against the window, the trip had been about four hours so far, from where he was coming from. His family had sent him here due to him wanting to go. _Four hours sitting, I'm starting to get a little restless... _he thought grimly. _I wonder I could get a duel when we get there._ Giving another light sigh he shrugged it off. His first year here, and he didn't do very well back at the Russian test site, though he did win his duel, if barely. Glancing at the red jacket of Sliffer Red that was sticking out of his backpack he frowned slightly. He had made it into the lowest dorm possible. Frowning at the jacket once more he turned his attention to the quickly approaching Island, in the center raising the Academy itself.

Being the last to disembark the plane, backpack slung over his shoulder, the sun's light flash across silver letters of his trenchcoat. Before the students was a Kaiba Corperation hellicopter hovering about twenty feet from the ground- with none other then Seto Kaiba himself hanging on the outside of the craft. From the Chancellor's office a young woman watched the helicopter and the group of kids.

"Welcome to Duel Academy," K.C's president and owner started. "I'll warn those of you who were good enough to make it into the school; this will not be a walk in the park, if you don't work hard you will be thrown out." That made the boy gulp slightly. "As for those Duelists who are returning for their second, or third, year; good luck, you will need it." With that, Kaiba nodded to the pilot and the helicopter flew off towards the mainland. After a few moments the Academy's chancellor, a young woman in attire exactly like Seto Kaiba's walked up and scanned the duelists.

"You've had it easy back at the testing sites, but this is where things get hard," the woman began. "For those who don't know me already, I am the Academy's Chancellor, Ariel Kaiba. Since things would be so boring without some sort of challenge, we'll begin this year with a tag-team duel. The Duelists will be chosen by picking numbers from a hat." Nodding towards one of the teachers, who looks alot like Crowler. The teacher goes through the students as they pick out numbers from the hat. "Now, then... Look at your numbers and exchange them with no one," Ariel kept an eye on the group of students infront of her, after a few moments she pulled two peices of paper from her pocket. "The two people who drew the numbers eight and elven state your names and follow me, I already have your opponents selected."

"Rachel Bolt," came the girl's voice.

"Alexei Krustev," came the boy's voice sounded from the back of the group.

Ariel turned around promptly and walked off towards the school, Rachel, who had gotten into Obelisk Blue, and Alexei follow Ariel to an indoor Duel Arena, where the brothers Para and Dox waited, still wearing the orange and green dresses, and still balder then a baby's bottom. As soon as they saw Ariel, Rachel, and Alexei they did their ussual flipping and fighting sequence.

"So these are..." Para started

"The two who..." Dox continued

"Are to duel..."  
"The Brothers Paradox?" they finished in unison

"Yeah," Ariel replied to the Brothers' question. She turned to Rachel and Alexei. "Good luck you two." With that she went up into the stands... Alexei frowned and activated his Duel Xero, so did Rachel and the Brothers.

"LET'S DUEL!" they all shouted in unison.

_Well... that's the first chapter... if you enjoyed this little fanfic so far, stay tuned for Chapter Two: Obelisk and Osiris; Rise of Gate Guardian King!_


	2. Rise of Gate Guardian King

_**Okay! So this is the secound chapter... takes a deep breath I hope you guys like this one a little better then the first chapter, since it's the actual duel. Will Rachel and Alexei succeed in beating Para and Dox, the famous Tag-Team Duelists? Let's find out in this next chapter of GX; Twenty Years Later!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Zelda Truesdale, Rachel Bolt, Ariel Kaiba, or any affiliated characters to Yu-Gi-OhThough I really wish I did... .. The makers of Yu-Gi-Oh and my dear friend, Ruin Queen of Oblivion(As is her penname) does. Full credit goes to D-Hero Danny for the card "Yield Tribute", Cyber Commander for the cards "Full House", "Cresent Moon Queen", "Scorpion's Den", and Ruin Queen of Oblivion for the cards "Raijin" and "Gate Guardian King"**_

**Chapter Two**

**Obelisk and Osiris; Rise of Gate Guardian King**

The stage is set. The first duel of the year was just getting underway, the four Duelists drew their opening hands. Alexei set his backpack down and looked over his hand with unease. Rachel glanced towards her partner with a frown. _Great... _She thought._ my duel partner for this is a Sliffer Red who has about as much confidence as Syrus. I hope he duels better then it looks like he does, or this duel is going to be a flunk, and my name'll go down the drain._ Alexei glanced at Rachel and sighed. _Oh man... another pressure duel._ He thought._ This isn't good. She'll kill me if we lose this. Calm down, Alexei. This is just another duel, against one of your friends back home._ Alexei took a deep breath as Para spoke up.

"I'll take the first move." He draw his card. "And I will play the magic card called Cost Down. This will decrease the level of all monster cards in my, and my brother's, hands until my next turn, at the cost of one card to the grave." He sent one card to the graveyard. "Next I will summon Labyrinth Wall in defense mode." The Labyrinth rose up, and Alexei frowned slightly. _Great... they already have a monster with three thousand defense points on the field! I'm so dead..._ Frowning, he focused his attention to his hand. "I will end my turn with two cards facedown."

"About time! I'll take the next move!" Rachel drew her card and smiled a little. "I'll play the card Yield Tribute! This allows me to Special Summon any monster five levels or higher in my hand without the cost of a tribute! I'll summon my Freed the Matchless General in attack mode!" The long haired warrior appears. "I still have my normal summon, so I'll summon Don Zaloog, also in attack mode!" The thief king appears next to Freed, twirling his shortswords once around his hands. "One card facedown, and that'll do it for now."

"Now it is my move," Dox put in as Rachel ended, "and I will summon Jirai Gumo, in attack mode." The freakishly large three-eyed spider appeared. "I will now play this card! It is called Tribute Doll! It allows me to sacrifice one monster on my, or my brother's, field and summon a level seven monster from my hand!" Jirai fades from the field. "And I will summon Raijin!" A red crown-looking monster appears with a face in the middle of it. "Now I play Quick Attack, now my monster can attack this turn, even though the round is not done! Now Raijin, attack that girl's Don Zaloog!"

Rachel laughed and countered, "I activate my trap card, Negate Attack!" The vortex raised up infront of Don and absorbed the fire creature's attack.

"Fine. You were lucky to..." Dox started  
"Have negated Raijin's attack!" Para finished for his brother.

"I will end my turn now." Dox finished.

Alexei took a deep breath and drew his card. "I draw!" he looked over his hand... _I have two of my Realm Warriors... but nothing right now to destroy that Raijin, let alone the Labyrinth Wall... but, at least I can stall for some time._ "Okay, I'll play my magic card, Gathering of Souls! This special summons four 'Realm Tokens' to the field in defense mode!" Four cute little spirits appeared, all hugging each other. "Next... I will set two cards facedown and play my Full House magic card! This allows me to draw six cards, but in this case, it will allow both me and my partner to draw three!" Rachel and Alexei draw three cards. "I'll end my turn with one more facedown card."

That move caused Rachel to look at Alexei. _What is he thinking? Those tokens won't last ten secounds against their decks._ She frowned as she thought, as the Academy's Kaiser- Zelda Truesdale- walked into the arena dome. Rachel noticed that Alexei looked nothing more then down-right determination. _Maybe he does know what he's doing, but we'll find out. It's Para's turn, and all he has are those weak... things._

"My move!" Para exclaimed. "And I will activate Dark Designator card! Now I can call the name of one monster in someone's deck and they must draw that card. Brother, you have Suijin, do you not?"

"Of course, Brother!" Dox pulled Suijin from his deck.

"Now I play the magic card called Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards." Para draws two cards from his deck and laughs. "Now I will play this magic card, Card Destruction!"

Alexei's eyes widened for a moment, his chance. "Hold it, Para! I activate Magic Drain! This card will negate and destroy your Card Destruction unless you can discard a magic card from your hand!"

"I will discard my Tribute Doll to keep my magic card. Now we must discard all cards in our hands, and draw the same number of cards." The Duelists discards their hands and draws new ones. "Now I will set one card in facedown defence mode and end my turn."

"Whatever, my turn. And I'll use Freed's effect to bring one level four warrior to my hand, instead of drawing," Rachel said as she pull a card from her deck and shuffled it. "You know, you helped me when you played that Card Destruction! Now I'll play Magic Reborn this works the same as Magician of Faith's effect!" Rachel pulls one card from her graveyard and adds it to her hand. "Now I'll activate the card I just brought back, Yield Tribute! Now I will summon my Cresent Moon Queen!" The dark female warrior appears.

"Not so fast!" Dox countered.

"Yes! Not so fast, girl!" Para added.

"I activate my trap card, Torrential Tribute!" Dox finished his counter.

Alexei frowned deeply as one of his own cards revealed itself. "No! I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! This will negate and destroy your Torrential Tribute, keeping Rachel's Crescent Moon Queen, as well as our other monsters, safe from harm! And I will take the damage myself." He flinched just a little as the lifepoints dropped by a thousand.

Rachel looked at Alexei and smiled a little. "Thank you for that, Alexei, was it? well, either way, now I equipt my Cresent Moon Queen with Gravity Axe-Grarl! This increases my Moon Queen's attack by five hundred points! Now I'll activate Graceful Charity." Rachel drew three cards and went to discard two of the ones in her new hand, when Alexei activated his last facedown card.

"I activate my last facedown, Disgraceful Charity. Now Rachel gains the cards she just discarded back," Alexei nodded towards Rachel, who replaced the cards back to her hand.

"Now I'll play Scorpion's Den and Mustering of the Dark Scorpions!" Rachel exclaimed as a room fill with treasure replaced the Duel Arena. "Now I can summon any Dark Scorpions I have in my hand to the field, and they gain five hundred attack and defense points. Say hello to my little friends; Meanae The Thorn and Kyra the Skilled!" Two female warriors appear, both wearing similar outfits. One has a whip, giving it a crack, the other has two glowing longswords. "Both in attack mode. Now, Meanae, attack Para's facedown monster!" The monster destroyed was a Magician of Faith.

"Thank you for that. Now I can retreive a card from the graveyard." Para withdrew the card he had discarded earlier, Tribute Doll, from the graveyard and added it to his hand.

"Whatever. Crescent Moon Queen, destroy that Wall!" The dark warrior attacks the Labyrinth Wall, but is knocked back. "What? How!"

Para smirked as a facedown activated. "I activated my trap card, Castle Walls! It increases the defense of my Labyrinth Wall by five hundred."

"Ugh... fine. I end my turn with two cards facedown." Rachel growled as she placed the cards facedown.

"Now it is my turn. And I activate Monster Reborn, and Monster Reincarnation, to summon from the grave, two monsters you will learn to fear. I send one card to my graveyard and revive Para's Sanga of the Thunder, and my Suijin!" The two Gate Guardian peices appear.

"An excelent move, my brother!" Para praised.

"Yes, and I will my turn with one card facedown."

Alexei rolled his eyes. "God, you guys are annoying... I draw." He draws his card. "Now I will set two cards facedown, and because there are four Duelists, there can be two field cards! So I will play my Temple of the Kings field card!" The temple dedicated to an ancient pharoh rises within the den. "Next I will switch all of my Tokens into attack mode. Now, I will have three of my tokens attack Dox's Raijin!" Three of the cute little blue spirits float over to attack Raijin, but get blasted away. Rachel's eyes widened as she stared at Alexei. _What kind of amateur move is that! He'll lose us the duel! I'll strangle him!_ However, Alexei's and Rachel's lifepoints do not drop an inch. The Paradox brothers looked as surprised as Rachel did.

"Wha--?" Rachel blinked as she didn't finish the question...

"How is that possible?" Para questioned, inturupting Rachel.  
"For you not to take damage?" Dox made Para's question clearer.

"You see, these tokens aren't like others." Alexei explained with a bemused smile on his face. "They make all battle damage go down to zip when they're attacked, what's more is now I can summon three other monsters to replace them!" Three larger spirits replaced the three tokens. "Now I'll sacrifice one of my Spirits to summon this; Mystical Beast of Serket! Now, check this, comrades; I send my Temple and Serket to the graveyard to summon one of my most powerful monsters! Meet my Gatekeeper; Realm's Gatekeeper to Hell!" As he called the name, a huge spirit in devilish robes appears, hitting his hand with a blackish red mallet. "I'll end my turn, now."

Para draws... then jumps back suddenly, as did Dox, and they went into another flipping sequence. "Against..."

"The Trinity..." Dox continued where Para left off...

"They can't defend..."

"Cut it out you two, that gets more annoying every time you do it," Ariel called down the Brothers from the stands.

"Uhh... right." Para and Dox landed in their spots, and Para continued his turn. "I will sacrifice my Labyrinth Wall to activate Tribute Doll! Now I can summon this monster, Kazejin! Now we will sacrifice our monsters to summon the all-power Gate Guardian King!" The four Gate Guardian peices locked onto each other, forming what looks like the original Gate Guardian with a red crown. "Now, Gate Guardian King, destroy Alexei's Gatekeeper!"

"Hey, not so fast, baldy! I activate Draining Shield, this negates your attack and adds it to our lifepoints!" Rachel countered. "It's my turn to save your tail, slacker."

Dox laughed. "Not if I activate this trap card called Bad Reaction to Simochi! This reverses effects that add to your lifepoints, and instead reduces your lifepoints!" Rachel didn't flinch as their lifepoints dropped, but Alexei wasn't as unphased, allowing himself a grunt in disgust and pain.

Para grinned at his brother. "Well done, brother. We are still in the lead in this duel. I will end my turn, now."

Rachel snorted as she drew her card. "About time! This duel's over after this turn. That's a promise, El Calvo Brothers." _I just drew a Ring of Destruction..._ Rachel glanced at her partner. _I wonder if he has a card to reverse this... I'll just have to trust him, sadly. _"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"A foolish mistake, from a foolish girl," Dox seemed pleased with himself as he drew his card, but Rachel laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"You! I activate my trap, Ring of Destruction, and I'm targeting your Gate Guardian King!"

"But you will lose this duel!" Para chided.

"Like hell we will, I activate my facedown card Barrel Behind the Door!" Alexei grinned as he activated the trap.

"But it will not work, for I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon!" Para countered.

"I activate Judgement of Anubis, I'll negate and destroy your Typhoon, and what's more, I'll even destroy one of my own monsters to make sure this duel is done and over with!" Alexei countered one final time as he dsicarded a card from his hand and his Gatekeeper disappeared. Para and Dox scream like little girls as they're struck with the the grande total of thirteen thousand five hundred direct damage. "Hey, if you can't handle a duel, comrades, don't duel."

Ariel walked down to the duel arena, the teacher that looks like Crowler scoffed and left in a storm of rage. Zelda smiled slightly. _It looks like there will be a little more compition then just Rachel Bolt. This Alexei Krustev guy is pretty good._

_**With the first duel of the school year won, Alexei has met a possible friend, and perhaps he will meet a rival later. For now, he walks to his dorm to meet his roommates. Find out what happens next in the next chapter! Chapter Three: Sliffer Red's Dorm; Omega's Des Guardias**_


	3. Omega's Des Guardias

_**Okay! Third Chapter now! takes a deep breath If you guys have enjoyed the story so far, then let's continue on! Will Alexei's luck keep up with this new opponent? Find out in this next chapter of GX; Twenty Years Later!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Zelda Truesdale, Rachel Bolt, Ariel Kaiba, or any affiliated characters to Yu-Gi-Oh(Though I really wish I did... .). The makers of Yu-Gi-Oh and my dear friend, Ruin Queen of Oblivion(As is her penname) does. Full credit goes to D-Hero Danny for the card "Yield Tribute", Cyber Commander for the cards "Full House", "Cresent Moon Queen", "Scorpion's Den", and Rain Queen of Oblivion for the cards "Raijin" and "Gate Guardian King"**_

**Chapter Three**

**Sliffer Red's Dorm; Omega's Des Guardias**

Ariel smiled slightly as she walked up to Rachel and Alexei, the rest of the students streaming into the Arena dome room. "That was well done, you two," she began. "An excelent display of teamwork and skill." She looked at Alexei and shook her head slightly. "You should really be wearing your dorm's uniform, Alex."

"Please, Miss Chancellor... don't call me Alex." Alexei frowned slightly as he replied. Silently he replied to her statement about the uniform. "I'll change when I get to my dorm room..." Ariel merely nodded and turned to the students.

"You may have noticed by now that the peices of paper you have been color coded. The numbers and color represent your respective dorms and dorm rooms. You have the rest of the day to get settled into your rooms. Tommorow you will be expected to be up and on time for classes." Ariel sweeped her eyes across the students, who didn't move. "Well, what are you waiting for? Do you want to have time to sleep later? Get a move on!" With that the students scambled, taking off for their dorm rooms, except for Alexei; who picked up his things, slung them over his shoulder and stared at his deck for a few minutes before walking out. To his surprise, Rachel was waiting outside the Arena for him.

"Uhh... hi." Alexei turns his head away from Rachel, so the large collar of his trench coat hide part of his face.

"Hey. You did good, kid." Rachel offered a slight smile. "What's with the long face? You shy or something?"

"Hmph." Turning his face back to her, he offered an uneasy smile. "You... were waiting for me?" Rachel nodded and gave a little 'Mhmm.' "What for?"

"Well... this is your first year, right?" Rachel asked, Alexei nodded. "Come on, I'll show you around campus." His eyes widened slightly before he could close them to hide the surprise.

"Sure... whatever floats your boat." Alexei took a small breath as Rachel started off. She stopped after a few secounds.

"Hey, are you coming?" She asked, looking back at Alexei. He opened his eyes and gave a start before catching up to her. _Must be shy..._ she thought.

The two walked together, Rachel pointing out the various dorms- with Alexei as silent as the still night. Meanwhile, near the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm Rooms, one of the students got pulled behind the building by the teacher that looked alot like Crowler.

"Hey, what gives?" The kid said.

"Have you noticed some of the students this year? That new student, the one not dressed as proper, for instance?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well... he's from Russia, if you didn't know." The kid cursed under his breath and kicked the building. "Well then mister...?"

"Jazz. Jazz Jackson."

"Jazz..." The teacher smirked and opened a suitcase filled with cards. "Well... if you beat him a duel, I'll give you all of these rare cards. But only if you beat him!"

Jazz was already looking over the cards. "Heh... okay, what's the catch, teach?"

"Oh, nothing... if you don't win you will be humiliated from being beat by that Sliffer Slacker!" Jazz seemed to be taken back by that. After a moment he nodded.

"Yeah, fine. I'll beat the Russian bastard." Jazz swore as it stalked off, soon to be joined by two other Obelisk students. The teacher smirked again and closed the suitcase as someone cleared their throat behind him.

"What are you doing out here, Benito?" Ariel's voice sounded.

"Uhh... nothing, Miss Kaiba! Nothing at all! I was just... uhh... umm... washing the walls!" Benito paused and looked around. "With this suitcase!" He began to rub the card filled case against the wall, causing Ariel to roll her eyes and walk off muttering about people being up to the same old tricks as others were when her father was in charge. Giving a sigh of releif, once Ariel was out of earshot, Benito walked off to the Obelisk Blue's Headmaster room.

Rachel stopped for a moment and sighed, seeing Jazz and his two 'friends' walking up to her and Alexei. _Great... Jazz always has to make trouble for the Russian kids..._ Alexei stopped a little ways behind and set his backpack down.

"What's the stop for? Are you tired or something?" he asked.

"Huh? No. Just a troublemaker's coming this way..." Rachel replied with a kick at the dirt.

"Really? Who would--" Alexei began but Jazz had just reached earshot.

"Jazz Jackson, you Sliffer Slacker!" he shouted at Alexei. "And I'm gonna take you down, Russian freak!"

"Back off, Jazz Jerkson, before you get yourself hurt... in more ways then one." Rachel stepped up, defending Alexei.

"Put a sock in it, Rachel Dolt! And get outa my way! That slacker's goin' down! Right here, right now!" Jazz wouldn't let up, he was too intent on getting those rare cards from Benito.

"... it's okay, stand down, comrade." Alexei's voice came softly, Rachel looked back at him with a slightly worried look and moved aside. "It is one thing to insult me, kraut... but you do not insult a lady for having the courage to step up to you just to get to me." Alexei activated his Duel Xero and glared at Jazz.

"Heh, that'll be your first mistake, you damn Tommy!" Jazz shouted as he activated his Duel Xero.

"It's time to duel, Jazz."

"Right back at yah, slacker."

"I'll take the first move." Alexei drew his hand and glanced at it. "I'll play the magic card, Cost Down! This will decrease the star count of all monsters in my hand," he bang

"Yeah, yeah! I know what it does! Get your turn over with so I can clobber you." Jazz interupted.

"Hmph... Now I will summon one of my Defenders of the Realm in defence mode!" A spirit carrying a shield with each arm. "I'll end my turn with three cards facedown."

"Fine, it time to Jazz you up anyways!" Jazz drew. "Now I will play the ritual card called 'Guardian of the End'! Now I have to sacrifice monsters equally ten levels, one of those including a Guardian monster!" Jazz discarded a Guardian Baou and a Masked Beast. "Now I can summon my best card, OMEGA'S DES GUARDIAS!" A huge fiend wearing blade and red spiked armor appeared, a shield attached to each arm, carrying a staff in one hand and a eight foot long great maul. "Now crush his pathetic Defender with your Hellish Apocolypse attack!"

"No! My Defender! Ugh..." Alexei raised his arms as his monster was destroyed, his lifepoints dropped to twelve hundred.

"Heh, guess your not up for snuff, huh, Russian bastard? I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Jazz spoke with a cocky attitude, which only tipped the scales on Alexei's anger.

"This duel is **not** over yet!" Alexei drew his card and took a deep breath before looking at it. "I play my magic card; Gathering of Souls!" The four tokens appeared hugging each other. "I end there..."

_**Will Alexei be able to beat the dreaded Omega's Des Guardias? Or will he loose the duel? Find out in Chapter Four: Jazz It Down; Attack Dice!**_

_**Omega's Des Guardias**_

_**10 Star**_

_**4000/3500**_

_**Fiend/Ritual/Effect**_

_**This card can only be summoned by the effects of "Guardian of the End" and tributing monsters a total of ten stars or more. At least one of the Tributed monsters must contain "Guardian" in their name, and is not named "Celtic Guardian", "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress", "Lost Guardian", or "Skull Guardian." When this card attacks a Defense Possition monster, inflict Direct Damage equal to the monster's Defense points.**_


	4. Attack Dice

_**When we left off, Alexei was having his ass handed to him by Jazz's best monster- the Omega's Des Guardias, with a grand total of four thousand attack points. It's Jazz's turn, and all Alexei has on his field is three facedowns and four tokens... will he be able to full this off without losing much more of his handfull of lifepoints! Find out in this next chapter of GX; Twenty Years Later!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Rachel Bolt, or any affiliated characters to Yu-Gi-Oh(Though I really wish I did... .). The makers of Yu-Gi-Oh and my dear friend, Ruin Queen of Oblivion(As is her penname) does. Full credit goes to D-Hero Danny for the card "Network System", Cyber Commander for the card "Full House", Charizardag for the card "Attack Dice."**_

**Chapter Four**

**Jazz It Down; Attack Rolls**

Jazz laughed as Alexei ended his turn. "You dumbass Tommy!" Jazz drew, laughing.

"... you're insults are begining to annoy me, kraut." Alexei's voice was just barely teeming on the edge of anger, just barely remaining calm.

"Whatever, slacker!" Jazz growled in return. "I activate Mask of Restrict, now we can't sacrifice our monsters! Now I'll play Magic Reborn and revive Masked Beast!" The staff weilding masked thing appears. "Now attack one of those blue... THINGS!"

"I activate a trap card, Mirror Force!" Alexei countered... he wanted his Tokens to stay out as long as possible.

"You stupid Russian! You should have stayed home in Russia! I activate Trap Jammer!" Jazz countered, and one of the tokens was destroyed, only to be replaced by a spirit, floating around in a circle. "Now attack that circling whatever-it-is, Omega's Des Guardias!" The Spirit was destroyed, Alexei's lifepoints dropped to a even smaller handfull of two hundred lifepoints. "Heh... your turn, Tommy."

Alexei growled as he drew his card. "You're really getting on my nerves, Jazz. And I think it's time I 'Jazz it down!' I summon my Amazoness Swordswoman!" The sword-weilding amazon appears with a small twirl of her sword. "Now I'll activate Network System, making it so my Amazon is not destroyed under any condition! Next is this card, Full House. I draw six, now." Alexei draws six cards and smiles.

"What are you smiling about, yah damn Russian slacker bastard from Hell!" Jazz shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Heh... heh heh... I'm playing the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon! And I'll be destroying your last facedown card!" The gust of wind sends a Negate Attack to Jazz's graveyard after a shattering show. "Oh but it only gets better, kraut! Now I play the equip spell Attack Dice, and activate Dice Reroll! Now my Amazon can attack as many times as the die lands on, and if things don't go the way I'd like, I can negate the roll and do it all over again. Now attack his Omega's Des Guardias, Amazon Sword Slash!" A die appears and rolls... it lands on a two. "Good enough!" The Amazon strikes at the Guardian twice, but gets blasted back both times, and refuses to give up. Jazz's lifepoints drop to zero as he screams. "Game. Set. Match. You lose. Now get out of my sight before I... just get out of my sight." Alexei's pause made Jazz uneasy.

Jazz turned around and steped to run but bumps into Sliffer Red's Headmaster, who doesn't look too happy, and surprisingly is a very attractive woman. She grabbed Jazz by the ear and began dragging him to her office.

"Hey! Oww! That hurts!" Jazz squirmed as he was dragged.

"Be quiet, or you'll be getting more then just detention, young man!" the Headmistress replied.

Alexei fell to one knee with a slight grunt. Rachel walked over and knelt next to him. _He must be hurt bad from those two duels... Especially that last one. I only heard rumors about that Omega's Des Guardias card, but someone like **Jazz** having it? _Her thoughts came grimly to her. "Hey... are you okay, Alexei?" she asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Just a little winded." Alexei stood up, grabbed his backpack and looked at Rachel. "... thanks for showing me around, comrade." With that he walked off towards the Dorm, leaving Rachel blinking for a few minutes before she, too, walked to her own Dorm. It took Alexei a few minutes to get to his dorm room, when he opened the door he found someone already there. Laying complete relaxed was a girl about fifteen years of age, her body nearly fully developed, wearing the Sliffer female uniform. Backing out slightly he looked at the number on the door... eleven. This was the right room. He walked in with his head down, though he noticed another girl there, sitting at the desk, she was somewhat short her hair was light blue. Giving a sigh, Alexei set his things down and leaned against the wall. _Great... my roommates are girls... today just keeps getting better and better._ he thought sadly. _Who knows what these two will try..._

"Hey... you must be our other roommate," the girl on the bed said with a small smile at Alexei. "I didn't know the school would allow a boy to room in with us."

"... you'r not the only one, comrade..." Alexei replied softly, the response earning a little giggle from the girl.

She motioned towards the short blue haired girl. "She's Sam." The girl at the desk gave a small wave. "I'm Sarah."

"Nice to meet you two... Alexei. Alexei Krustev." Alexei's voice didn't one bit grow louder. "You guys can have the bunk... I can use the floor or something..."

"Nonesense. We'll take the bottom bunk, right, Sam?" Sarah's reply made Alexei blink.

"Oh... sure. Yeah, that'll work," Sam's reply to Sarah's question came rather uneasily. The acceptance surprised Alexei even more.

"Okay then... if you insist, comrades..." Alexei sighed, set his pack down, and pulled his trench coat off. Setting the coat on the backpack, he sat down and rests his forehead on his knees.

_**It looks like it's going to be a long year for our friend Alexei... he's made two enemies, a friend in a higher dorm, and now he has two female roommates. With the first day gone and done, how will Alexei fair in tommorow's classes? Find out next time on Chapter Five: Duel in Homeroom; Mechanical Melee!**_


	5. Mechanical Melee

_**It's now the secound of the academy life for our friend Alexei, and he's already in some rather deep crud. Now the question is if, despite already having made the self-proclaimed best duelist at the academy his- more or less- archrival, he will be able to endure the hardships of life at the Academy, or otherwise? Find out in this next chapter of GX; Twenty Years Later! On a side note... sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up. I'm sure those of you who have read and enjoyed the Fanfiction will forgive the long delay.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Rachel Bolt, or any affiliated characters to Yu-Gi-Oh(Though I really wish I did... .). The makers of Yu-Gi-Oh and my dear friend, Ruin Queen of Oblivion(As is her penname) does. Full credit goes Cyber Commander for the card "Cyber Dragon Mechanic," Ruin Queen of Oblivion for the card "Mechanized Clock," and King Dragun for the card "Pot of Charity."**_

**Chapter Five**

**Duel in Homeroom; Mechanical Melee**

Alexei woke up to the giggling of his roommates; Sam and Sarah. He sat up with a slight grunt, he didn't look too bad, considering having slept in his uniform and having a serious case of bad hairday. The girls continued to giggle as he looked at them, muttering the question of what was so funny. They continued to giggle for a few moments more, at least Sarah did anyways, before answering.

"Oh, nothing. Heehee..." Sarah said.

"Uhmm... here. You should see for yourself," Sam added, handing Alexei a handheld mirror.

". . ." Alexei stared blankly at his reflection in the mirror for a few minutes before his senses came to, then he rubbed his face vigerously, glaring at Sarah and Sam. "Which one of you did this?" His face looked like a clown's on a bad make-up day. . . a very bad make-up day.

Sarah couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into a howling laughter, holding her stomach and finally falling onto the bottom bunk, rolling and crying because she was laughing so hard. Alexei just climbed down, grumbling about girls and their pranks. _If I had a dollar for every time a girl tried to prank me, ending in failure or success, I'd be richer then Seto Kaiba._ He thought sourly as he washed his face with a clean washcloth that Sam handed to him, she seemed to be feeling embarressed or guilty about the little prank, though in her mind she was laughing, it was pretty funny after all. After Alexei had finally gotten himself straightened up, hair combed, uniform straightened and on correctly with his white trenchcoat over the buttoned Sliffer jacket. Sarah and Sam were waiting just outside the door, the later ready to bolt at any moment.

"Hurry up, Alexei! We'll be laaate!" Sam cried anxiously.

"Why the rush? It's only homeroom," Sarah question came calmly as if she wasn't worried.

"Sarah, if you get detention _again_, I am not going to stay behind with you!" Sam's voice seemed to screech, making Alexei grimince as he grabbed his belt and walked out, closing the door behind him and locked it.

Sam plain bolted as soon as she heard the door was closed and locked. Alexei started walking off in the same direction in which Sam bolted, despite the happenings of the day before, he could still remember where the classroom was. Sarah walked beside him, and giggled a little, remember the little prank she had, evedently, ended up forcing Sam to participate in. She laughed and grinned at Alexei, who was shaking his head.

"Come on, Alex, cheer up, will you?" she said, patting him on the back.

"Please do not call me that... use my full name," Alexei replied quietly.

The bell rang and Alexei stopped for half a secound, leaning back as if to start a track run, Sarah just started running right away. It didn't take very long before Alexei starting running, his trenchcoat flapping in the air behind him, and passing Sarah. Alexei skidded to a stop and caught his breath before walking into the classroom, where Benito slammed a stick onto a desk.

"Your late, Mr. Krustev!" the teacher screamed. Alexei glanced at his watch and shook his head, he hated countering a teacher, but sometimes it had to be done.

"Sorry to say, sir, but that was only the five minute bell," Alexei replied calmly as he walked to his seat and sat down. "The late bell will be ringing in ten..." He counted down in his mind from there. "Now." The bell rang and Sarah skidded to a stop inside the classroom and nearly fell down one of the small sets of stairs that divided the classroom into three parts. _Just in time..._ Alexei thought with a hidden smile.

Benito growled and smacked the pointing stick against the desk again. "For you new brats, I'm your teacher, Doctor Benito Crowler. You will call me Doctor Benito or Doctor Crowler. Now that that is out of the way, today will begin with the simplistics of Dueling. Sammantha Truesdale, what are all of the Spell Card types?"

Sam stood up. "Uhm... field spells... normal spells... uhh..." she studdered for a few more minutes before Benito had enough of it.

"I expected as much from a slacker like you. Why don't we ask someone who actually knows how to duel? Jazz." Sam sat down, blushing out of embarressment.

Alexei didn't give Jazz the chance to even stand and start, he stood and began. "I'll take that question, comrade. There's the normal spell cards, counter spell cards, quick-play spell cards, field spell cards, and continuous spell cards." With the final word said, Alexei sat down, leaving both Benito and Jazz growling under their breath.

". . . well done, Krustev, at least one of you slackers knows the game." Benito chided, Alexei gave a frown. "Now, because our Chancellor, Miss Kaiba, is forcing it, we'll have a little deminstration duel. Does anyone volenteer? And none of you slackers are able to beat me, so I'll instantly disqualify you if you even suggest it!"

Rachel was about to stand up when a voice from the back most of the rows of chairs sounded.

"If anyone should have the right to beat you into the ground, Benito Crowler, it should be me." All the students turned to the person who spoke, and it was none other then Zelda Truesdale, the Academy's famed Kaiser- the top Duelist in the school. She walked down and faced Benito.

"Very well, Miss Truesdale. Let's get this other with. Good luck." Benito seemed cocky for dueling the Kaiser, as he was looking at his hand.

Zelda's reply came firmly, her face like someone who's played poker and has become a master of keeping her face clean of any signs that may give her strategy away, or any cards she has away. "You're the one that will need luck. I will take the first move." Zelda drew her hand and glanced at the cards. "And I will summon Proto-Cyber Dragon, in attack mode." The smaller version of the better known serpent-like dragon machine appeared with a weak mechanized roar. "To finish my turn I will place one card facedown. Make your move."

"Fine!" Benito exclaimed as he draws cards. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon and get rid of you facedown card."

Zelda just stood there silently for a moment before making her counter, just as Benito was about to complete the move. "And I will counter by activating Attack Reflector Unit! By sacrificing my Proto-Cyber Dragon, I can special summon the Cyber Barrier Dragon from my deck."

"Hmph... fine." Benito didn't seem too happy as the grey and red-striped mechanical dragon rose with a roar. "It won't last long. I summon Roulette Barrel in defense mode!" The little gun-on-a-trash-can rose up, but was dwarved by the size of the cyber dragon. "Then I will activate it's ability!"

"Hmm." Zelda didn't budge as a single die rolled and landed on a six, then rolled again and landed on a three. The two results made Benito grin.

"Now, I choose the six that was rolled first, allowing my little gun to destroy your dragon." Benito scowled as the gun whirled, fired a few shots, and destroyed the Barrier Dragon. Zelda didn't even twich. "I will place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"It's about time... too bad your monster was in defense mode." Zelda drew her card and glanced at her hand. "I'll special summon one of my Cyber Dragons to the field." The serpent-like dragon machine appeared with a mechanized roar. "Next I will play the card Pot of Charity. This lets me remove my Proto-Cyber Dragon from the game to draw three cards. Now I play the spell card Heavy Storm." The windstorm picks up and blows away Benito's facedown cards, Negate Attack and Zero Gravity, leaving Benito himself growling."Now I summon Cyber Dragon Mechanic, in attack mode." A burly man, complete with a tool belt and several tools in his hands, rose up. "I'll set one card facedown. Now, Cyber Dragon, attack the Roulette Barrel! Strident Blast!" The weak defensed machine is blasted away by the dragon's energy attack. "Now, Cyber Dragon Mechanic, direct attack!" Benito was struck by the mechanic's tools and let out a scream. "I end my turn."

"Ugh..." Drawing his card, Benito smirked. "I play the magic card Monster Reincarnation! I'll send one card to the graveyard to bring back another to my hand." He discarded a card and pulled out another. "Now I'll summon the card I just brought back, Roulette Barrel!" The trashy gun appeared again. "And I will activate it's effect." The die appeared and rolled twice... both threes. This caused Benito to curse under his breath. "I play Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards!."

"I know what the cards do, Benito... I am the best duelist in the Academy, after all." Zelda's snide remark didn't do much for Benito's temper as he drew his two cards.

"I'll set these two cards facedown and end my turn." Benito said with a slight growl.

Without further delaying the duel Zelda drew her card. "I will sacrifice my Cyber Dragon Mechanic for Jinzo." The machine freak of nature rose up, the light reflecting off his red glasses. Benito muttered a curse under his breath, but loud enough to be heard. "Watch your language, Crowler. This is a school, after all. Where was I? Ah, right. Now, let's see... I'll activate the spell card known as Mechanized Clock. This card jumps the duel forward two turns, in exchange it allows you to summon your best monster. I should mention that it forces your monster to attack the monster currently on my field with the highest attack points."

Benito nearly howled with amusement. "You stupid, foolish girl! I SUMMON THE ALMIGHTY ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!" The giant bucket of rusted bolts rises with a great deal of creaking."NOW ATTACK WITH MECHANICAL MELEE!" The giant threw it's best punch at Zelda's Jinzo, sending him into a world of mechanized pain, but Zelda doesn't even flinch.

"If your done, I'll continued my turn now. With that done, I can now summon my own monster. I'll use the card I removed earlier, Power Bond. Now rise, Cyber End Dragon!" The three headed hydra-like serpetine dragon rose with a bright flash of light. "Now, Cyber End Dragon, destroy the Ancient Gear Golem. Super Strident Blaze!" With that, the Machine Dragon sent a gigantic blast of energy and completely obliterated the ancient machine with an explosion comparable to a nuclear bomb, causing Benito to get blown back into his desk. "I guess that means class is no longer in session." Zelda deactivated her duel xero and walked back up to her seat.

Alexei blinked a bit and glanced up towards Zelda's seat and turned back to his binder. _God damn... I don't think I want to duel her..._ the thought came dryly to him. The bell rang and the class moved out all at once. Alexei walked out last, as his pre-decided custom, and joined up with his roommates outside of the building. Sarah and Sam were talking about the duel.

"Zelda really knows what she's doing, huh?" Sarah commented, glancing over at the build and waving to Alexei. "Hey, Alex!" Alexei frowned as he joined the girls. "Some duel, eh?" Alexei shruged slightly in return, in truth he didn't watch the entire duel, just the last two moves. He had been drawing, really.

"So... where to now, comrades?" Alexei asked silently. The first actual day and he was almost bored. Before either Sam or Sarah could answer Alexei glanced at his watch and started towards the Sliffer Red dorms. "It's getting a bit late, so I'll be in the room."

Sam blinked a moment before turning to Sarah. "Think he's shy?" she asked.

"Not as shy as you!" Sarah chided, laughed and started to run as Sam chased her.

_**So with the day slipping over the horizons, Alexei managed not to get through without attracting attention to himself. Will his luck keep up? Find out in the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Twenty Years Later!**_

**_"Hey! Don't forget about us! Sarah here! All of heck breaks loose on the soccer field when Alexei shows Jazz and his buddies that dueling isn't the only thing he can do!_** **_... something tells me Alexei doesn't find practical jokes funny... I wonder if the next prank'll get him to smile at least a little. . ."_**

_**"Uhh... Sarah... what are you doing with the glue?"**_


	6. Soccer Mayhem

_**Third day's here, and Gym class has taken an odd turn towards a sport, and it's not Baseball. Alexei's pre-duel talents show up in this episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Twenty Years Later!**_

_**"Hey! What's with Jazz? Did he have a concussion?"**_

_**"Nah... I think he just passed out from that soccer ball to the head."**_

_**". . . it wasn't me, comrades. . ."**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Rachel Bolt, or any affiliated characters to Yu-Gi-Oh(Though I really wish I did... .). The makers of Yu-Gi-Oh and my dear friend, Ruin Queen of Oblivion(As is her penname) does.**_

**Chapter Six**

**Showdown on the Field; Soccer Mayhem**

Having already woken up, Alexei was pulling his Sliffer coat on while Sarah sat back giggling her cute little butt off. Eyeing the older of his two roommates, he put his hands in the Sliffer coat and immideately met wet glue. His eye twiched for a moment before he took the jacket off and turned the pockets inside out, spilling a great deal of the substance. Grumbling a bit, he went outside and used the water hoes to rinse the glue out. After a little while, finally getting the glue out, he walked off towards the main building to go to his homeroom class, when Sammantha came up to him from behind and tapped on his shoulder.

"Today we're going to gym class," she commented.

"Really? I wonder why there's a gym class at a dueling academy..." Alexei said off-handedly.

"Me too, but it has something to do with dueling not exactly being an 'active sport' or something like that," Sarah commented as she walked up to her two roommates.

"Hi, Sarah," Sam smiled a little as she greeted her friend.

"Sarah..." Alexei mumbled. _If she pulls a prank tommorow, I swear I'll pull her jacket over her head and give her a wedgie..._ Laughing softly at his thought, Alexei paused for a moment, relizing he had forgotten his trenchcoat back at the room. Giving a slight curse he walked back to the dorm room and checked his trenchcoat pockets to make sure there wasn't glue in them- and thankfully there wasn't. Sighing, he walked back out, meeting up with Sarah and Sam about three quarters of the way to the gym.

"Hey, slowpoke!" Sarah said, laughing softly, causing Alexei to eye her cautiously. "What? I didn't do anything." Alexei rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He was wondering what they would be doing for gym class. "Well, everyone on the island duels, the whole gym thing just a side-product of government ruling saying all schools have to have something other then academic stuff."

Alexei blinks a little. "Well, that was a mouth-full, comrade... but I suppose your right." Shrugging it off he went ahead of Sam and Sarah and opened the door for the two girls as they walked up the steps and into the building. Following the two inside, Alexei closed the door and glanced around. "I wonder who the gym teacher is..." Alexei's question went answered immediately as the teacher appeared from around the corner in sweats, not very surprisingly a well-shaped woman.

"Morning class," she said. "Everyone's wonder what we'll be doing in a gym class, so let me tell you. First off, we can't duel all the time, otherwise we'd get bored of it! And no one here wants to get bored of _dueling_, right? So..." _Mainly because government is making us..._ the teacher thought grimly. "Chancellor Kaiba has decided to mix things up a bit and remodel the gym area for soccer instead of baseball." Alexei glanced up at that, having been pretty much blocking out everything until the teacher mentioned soccer. "Apparently some kids got smacked with a bat or two before I took over as the gym teacher. Oh, before I forget again, I am Jezabel Fontaine, but you may call me Miss Fontaine." Alexei had to wonder about shifting to soccer from baseball. He had played a bit of soccer before he started dueling, even was offered a place in a regional pro team in Russia- even though he declined- but this seemed a bit odd. "Well, then, outside onto the field, and the team captains will be selected." Miss Fontaine announced and ushered the students outside onto the former baseball field, though turned soccer field.

Alexei gave a slight sigh as he glanced over the soccer field. _It could be worse... No, not really. This is actually a rather decent field._ Laughing mentally, Alexei shook his head to wipe the thoughts of his early days of dueling, when he was just starting, only dueling on the side. Miss Fontaine made everyone line up via their dorm colors, reveiwed everyone and nodded slightly.

"Alright," she announced. Jazz gave the teacher a slight look and she rolled her eyes. "Team captains will be..." she looked over her attendence list. "let's see... how about Mister Jazz Jackson, and..." she looked over the list again. "Alexei Krustev." Jazz smirked as Alexei gave a grunt and rolled his eyes. "Ahh... Mr. Krustev, please take the coat off. Not your dorm one, mind." Miss Fontaine commented, obviously about the Duel Academy trenchcoat. Shrugging slightly, Alexei took his trenchcoat off and set it aside, he didn't like leaving it in the hands of someone he didn't know, less then leaving it with someone he did know. Stepping up to Miss Fontaine's right side, since Jazz had taken her left, Alexei zipped up his dorm jacket and put his hands in his pockets, looking like he was somewhat bored. "Alright, then," continued the well-developed gym teacher, "Jazz, you start picking people for the teams."

"Yeah, sure," Jazz said with a smirk. "Rapp." Jazz pointed to one of the male students in an Obelisk uniform, who walked over with the same smirk as Jazz wore.

"Whatever... Sarah." Alexei nodded to Sarah with a small smile. There wasn't any stated rules against gender in the game, after all.

"Slackers should stay with slackers. Altrenia." This time a female student took place on Jazz's side, not to mention earning a slight glare from Alexei and Sarah- needless to say everyone in the Sliffer red jackets, adding Rachel to boot.

"Sammantha." Sam blinked and joined Sarah and Alexei.

"Come on over here, Rachel. Join the winners for once in your life," Jazz's words were not only an insault to Rachel, who grumbled as she joined the three other Obelisk Blue students, but a taunt to Alexei, who kept a tight reign on his anger.

It took Alexei a moment before choosing his neck teammate, pointing to a Ra Yellow student. "You look like you've had a game or two."

About ten minute later, the teams where decided. Jazz had choosen all Obelisk Blue students, while Alexei mixed both Ra Yellow and Sliffer Red dorms for his team. Miss Fontaine gave a slight frown at Jazz's selection, but didn't argue.

"Alright, onto the field, and keep in mind I want a fair game, no fouls and penalties," Miss Fontaine nodded and joined the students in the middle of the field. "Now, call heads or tails, Jazz."

"Heads, of course. Tails is for losers," Jazz's taunting was annoying Alexei a bit.

Miss Fontaine flipped a quarter into the air and catch it as it fell infront of it. Placing it on the back of her hand she looked at the result. "Heads it is. Ball's yours for now, Jazz." Miss Fontaine handed Jazz a soccer ball.

Zelda watched from the sidelines, not caring much for the game. _Let the game begin. I wonder if Alexei is as good in soccer as he is in dueling, or just plain lucky._

Jazz threw the ball in and ran back onto the field, one of the Obelisk Blue students got ahold of it and began to rush down towards Alexei's side of the field. Alexei himself was watching the ball, running off to the side of the student, waiting for his chance. _Jazz's mistake is his pride... not everyone he choose can play, and I doubt any of them can play as well as I can._ The thought came with a smile, but it didn't last long before the student make a slight slip up- almost tripping, actually- at which Alexei made his move. Cutting off the student, Alexei stole the ball and began towards the other side of the field. All the Obelisk players where on him the moment they relized they lost their chance to score the first goal. Alexei kept an eye on the ball, and an eye on Jazz and his two 'friends'. Alexei got half way to their goalie before Jazz tried to kick the ball, and Alexei's legs, from under him with a slide, but Alexei made the ball jump and did so himself, then kicked it straight up into the air. The move stunned most of the students, Zelda wasn't phased- then again, being the daughter of Zain, why would she be?. Alexei jumped a bit higher when he landed from the hop to dodge Jazz's attempt to injure him and steal the ball, did half a flip before the ball returned to kicking range, and threw his leg at it. The soft sound of a punt came as his foot connected with the ball, both Alexei and object in mid-air. The Obelisk goalie jumped out of the way as the ball nearly struck his head, and the ball stuck the goal, causing the thing to lift back a little from force of contact. Alexei landed on one knee as the ball went into the goal, looking up to see if the goalie had the gall to try to stop, he gave a smudge smirk as he saw the blue-jacketed student on the ground with his hands over his head.

"Not everything can be won, comrade. Then again, not everything can be lost if not won," Alexei commented to Jazz as he stood up.

Rachel blinked a bit as she saw Alexei's move. _Holy... shit... Now that's skill. I wonder where he learned to do that..._ Her thought came as surprisingly toned as she knew her face was. The students that couldn't play today stared, they were obviously as surprised as Rachel was, not to mention the Obelisk Blue students on the field. Sarah's jaw dropped a little bit and Sam closed it. Even Miss Fontaine was surprised by the move.

"Ahh.. well, then... One and O," she said. "Obelisk's ball."

Jazz growled and grabbed the ball, going off field. Throwing the ball out, he ran towards it. Unfortiunately, for Jazz and his team, Alexei intercepted the ball, headbutting it away from it's intended recepitant, and towards Sam, who blinked slightly and began slowly towards Jazz's goal. She didn't get very far before Rachel stole the ball and was dashing towards the goal. Everyone was on her, figuratively speaking anyways, even a few of her own teammates. Alexei laughed on the inside. Obviously those few had never played before- either that or just didn't like the idea of a girl getting the glory of first score then one of them. Smirking slightly Alexei went in to try to steal, but was evaded with a small grin from Rachel. She got a bit closer before kicking the ball hard towards the goal, one of the Ra Yellow students was the goalie, but the goalie just barely missed it and the ball went in, bouncing off the inside of the bar and straight into the goal. Alexei raised an eyebrow and smiled a little bit.

Moving off-field Alexei caught the soccer ball thrown to him by his team's goalie. Glancing around the field he smirked and signaled high out field. Dropping the ball he punted it across the field, almost to the goal- everyone went for the ball. Sarah tried to get it into the goal, but was blocked and the goalie, who kicked it as far as he could, which wasn't very far, about five yards or so. Alexei was on the ball like a starved dog on a slab a meat. Kicking the ball up, Alexei decided not to show off too much and instead do a half back flip to kick the ball in. Needless, the goalie was on his knees with his hand over his so the ball went in without any resistance.

The game went on for a few hours more before Miss Fontaine called it for an end, with a final score of fifteen to five. Jazz's friends stormed off immediately, scowling and cussing under their breath and carrying Jazz, who had been knocked out from trying to block one of Alexei's shots with his head.. With a small yawn, Alexei grabbed his trenchcoat from the stands and walked off alone, tieing his sliffer jacket around his waist by the sleeves and carrying the trench coat. By the time Sam and Sarah had gotten back to the dorm, Alexei had already showered and was reading a book in the top bunk. Sam noticed it was Michael Crichton's Prey. Yawning a little bit, Alexei marked his place and looked up.

"Oh... didn't notice you guys come in," he commented. Shifting so he was laying facing away from the girls, Alexei closed his eyes and fell asleep after a while.

"Sarah, don't even think about it... I don't think his reaction will be very good..." Sam frowned as Sarah took out a pair of scissors.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything..." Sarah replied. _Too serious, that is..._ was the thought that followed, and Sarah gave a mental giggle.

_**Wow! That was a great game, don't you guys think? I mean... just wow... What does the Duel Academy have in store next for our friend Alexei? Find out in the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Twenty Years Later!**_

**_"Sarah... you know he's going to kill you if you mess up anything of his, right? Sarah. . .! That's my book report!"_**

_**"What are you so worried about, Sam? I'm only going to make it 'snow.' Heeheehee..."**_


End file.
